Big Time 100
by bballgirl22
Summary: This is my take on the 100 themes challenge. I think you'll like it if you check it out, so please do. I take requests for pairings, but there's more about that inside. Please check it out and Review! Thanks. HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Big Time 100**

**Introduction**

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm going to try the one hundred themes with Big Time Rush. Most of them will probably Kendall/Jo, but I might add in others too, or if I get a request, I'll do a separate one-shot about that couple. I'm not really sure what the introduction is, but here's my take on it. **

**P.S.- I'll be doing two couples in this chapter.**

**Pairing- Kendall/Jo & Logan Camille**

**Rating- K**

Kendall Knight was walking past the pool. He had just gotten back to the Palm Woods from a meeting with his producer, Gustavo Rocque. Well, actually it was a practice for an interview.

Jo had been sitting on a lounge chair stacking papers and had finally finished. She stood up and began walking, her eyes on the papers.

The two blond-haired teens were walking right toward each other, but unfortunately neither was watching where they were going. Suddenly, both of them ran into something, which happened to be each other, and fell back to the ground. Jo's papers went flying and started raining down on them.

"I'm so sorry," Jo apologized without looking up as she started to gather her papers.

"No, it was my fault," Kendall said as he looked up to hand her a pile of papers he had already gathered. That was when the pop star first saw the singer from North Carolina. Kendall stood up and held his hand out to Jo before handing her the pile.

"I'm Kendall," he said quietly, looking intently at her beautiful face.

"I'm Jo," she breathed, also looking at his handsome features.

Logan Mitchell was reading in the lobby.

Camille was looking for someone to practice her acting monologue on. Her eyes landed on Logan, not seeing his face or his surprised expression yet.

"How could you? You left me for her? I was pregnant! You are terrible!" she yelled as she faked tears and slapped him across the face. When he dropped his book and stood up was when she saw his face.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Camille, the Palm Woods' resident actress."

"I'm Logan," Logan said, matching her shy expression. "I'm the smart one in Big Time Rush.

That was when actress met singer.

**A/N: Hey guys, again. I know this is short, but like I said, I wasn't really sure what it meant. Please review and let me know if I should continue! **

**Bballgirl22**


	2. Love

**Love**

**A/N: Alright, I think this'll be better than chapter 1. Remember, if you want me to do a separate one-shot for your pairing, let me know. Hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Camille/Logan**

**Rating- K+**

Love. Camille always thought she knew what love was.

Love. Logan always thought teenagers didn't know what love was.

Both had their own takes on love until they met each other. When they were going for a walk on the beach, they truly realized what love was.

"Camille, are you ready?" Logan called through the door. She called back a yes and opened the door. Logan gaped at her. She was wearing a simple tank top and shorts. But to him, it was beautiful.

"Let's go," Camille smiled as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the lobby.

"Whoa, slow down. What's the rush?" Logan laughed.

"Nothing, I just love y- the beach," Camille caught herself.

"Right," Logan teased as they reached the beach and started walking down towards the water, stopping when they were near enough to get a little wet.

After they had walked for awhile, they both stopped abruptly.

"Logan, I have something to tell you," Camille said at the same time Logan said,

"Camille, I have something to tell you."

"You first," they both said again as they laughed before taking deep breaths.

"I realized what love was when I met you," their laughter stopped abruptly as they realized what the other had said. After a moment of silent staring, they both smiled and their lips met in a kiss.

That was when Camille and Logan realized what love was.

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that probably wasn't too good and it was short. I promise they'll get better. And by the way, I think the majority of these will be Jo/Kendall because they're my favorite couple and I write my best work about them. But also remember I will do any couple upon request. Thanks. Review. **


	3. Light

**Light**

**A/N: So, here's my shot at the Light theme.**

**Pairing: Jo/Kendall**

**Rating: K+**

Jo was depressed. She had been for the past week. She wouldn't talk to James, Logan, Carlos, or even Camille and Stephanie or anyone really for that matter.

According to the other girls, though, her grandmother had died last week and she couldn't make it back home for the funeral. She was very, very close to her grandmother. The woman had taught her everything about music and encouraged her to follow her dreams. Jo always called her every night before she went to bed, even if she was out late, knowing her grandmother would always wait up, no matter what time it was and answer her phone call with a warm, kind voice. She was pretty much Jo's rock ever since she was a little girl. She had even written a song for seven year-old Jo and it was on Jo's first album. Now, it would be on every one of Jo's albums with a special dedication, thanks, and explanation. They all knew that, but they also knew it wasn't good for her to not talk about it to anyone. It was impossible to get anything out of her, though.

That was all before Kendall got back from a trip back home a week ago.

"KENDALL!" Carlos, Logan, James, Stephanie, and Camille shouted as they ran up to him as soon as he entered the hotel. They all started talking at once.

"Whoa, guys, hold it!" Kendall laughed before he saw their solemn, worried expressions. "Um, guys, what's wrong?"

"Jo's grandmother died last week," Logan began.

"But she couldn't get home for the funeral," James picked up the story.

"She's had herself locked in her room every night and the only time she leaves it is to lock herself in the gym. She won't let anybody else in," Carlos continued.

"We're getting really worried about her," Stephanie added.

"Kendall, please go talk to her," Camille begged him as she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kendall said seriously as he pried Camille off of him and walked toward the gym.

He knew Jo and knew she wouldn't lock the door. She just wanted everyone to think it was locked. He quietly pushed the door open and walked in. He spotted Jo sitting in a corner with her knees pulled against her chest.

"Jo," he spoke quietly as he approached. She didn't look at him, but she didn't tell him to go away either. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She finally looked at him and he could see the hurt and sorrow in her eyes.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Kendall, I know you already know," Jo told him.

"You're right. But, listen. I know what it's like. When my grandmother died, I couldn't go with my mom and Katie because of the band. I was heartbroken over it. But, I also didn't shut everyone out. That's what got me through it. Sure, I miss her a lot, but I moved on. She would've wanted me to move on. Your grandmother would want you to move on too," Kendall said. Jo looked over at him before breaking down.

Over the next half hour, she told him everything and actually felt better.

"So, do you want to leave this gym and go to the Palm Woods café?" Kendall suggested, hoping she would agree.

"Sure, Kendall. And thanks," Jo said as they stood up. Before they took a step, she pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. Kendall was surprised but immediately recovered and kissed her back, smiling to himself. He knew the others were watching everything that was happening.

When they broke apart and started walking out of the gym, Jo smiled. Kendall Knight was her light.

**A/N: hey guys. I thought this was pretty long and I'm proud of it, so I hope you like it too. Please review. **


	4. Dark

**Dark**

**A/N: Alright, so, this is what I think dark means. And remember, I take requests. Enjoy.**

**Pairing: None- its friendship.**

**Rating- K+**

Three hours ago, Logan had gotten hurt during a hockey game thanks to a bad sport. In the middle of the third period, the rest of his team, Kendall, Carlos, and James, left to go to the hospital. They knew how important beating Duluth East was, especially in the finals, but Logan was more important. They forfeited the game without an explanation.

It had been three hours and Logan was not awake. Kendall, Carlos, and James were huddled around one side of his hospital. Mrs. Knight and Katie were on the other side.

After what seemed like an eternity for everyone in the small, white room, Logan's eyes flickered open and were shining brightly. As soon as he saw his friends, he remembered what had happened and prayed that they didn't forfeit the game on his account. He took a deep breath before asking the one question he wasn't sure he wanted answered.

"Hi guys. Did we win?" he asked. When he saw the looks on his friends' faces and the sheepish expressions on Katie's and Mr. Knight's faces, he knew the answer.

"You guys forfeited?" Logan asked in a loud voice.

"Logan," Carlos began before trailing off.

"Logan, we weren't going to play knowing you were hurt in the hospital," James told his friend.

"But, it was the championship and it was against…them," Logan said, them referring to Duluth East.

"Logan, I think you're a little more important to all of us," Kendall paused to gesture himself, his friends, his mom, and sister. "You're a little more important to us than some hockey game, even if it was the championship. There'll be more games against them, but there's only one of you and he happens to be our best friend."

Logan looked around at the five faces surrounding him and nodded. He knew that they would always be there for him, through the good times and through the darkest of times.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I hope you liked this one! Oh and check out Kaywells story Moments if you'd like as well. She is tying the 100 themes too. Review!**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

**A/N: Alright, next chapter is Seeking Solace. I've decided most of these will be Kendall/Jo because they don't get enough credit on here, but I will definitely do requests! Please ask. Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Couple: Kendall/Jo**

**Rating: K+**

Jo showed up at the door to apartment 2J in tears, holding the object in her hand. How could this have happened?

James opened the door and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Jo, Kendall's in his room," James said, stepping aside to let the blond pass.

Kendall looked up as the door to his room opened and Jo stood there, tears flowing down her face.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He opened his arms to her and she immediately went to him, holding something in her hand. He couldn't see what it was.

"Jo, tell me, please," he begged. She held up the object in her hand. It was a gorgeous compact mirror, but it was broken in half.

"I went into my room and found it on the floor like this," Jo told him between sobs.

Kendall wasn't sure why a mirror was so important, but she continued to explain.

"It was my…grandmother's. She gave it to me when I was three and I've had it ever since," she said. Kendall nodded in understanding. Jo's grandmother had died a few months ago.

"It's okay," was all Kendall could say. He let her cry in her arms because she was seeking solace in the arms of the most amazing boyfriend ever.

**A/N: Too sappy? Did you like it? Please let me know in a review! And check out Kaywells Moments.**


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my take on Break Away. It's not a paring I usually do, so let me know what you think. It's kind of tragic though, in an emotional way.**

**Pairing: Kendall/Camille.**

**Rating: K**

Kendall Knight sighed as his girlfriend ran toward him. He knew what he had to do. Sure, in the beginning, they'd been happy, but something was missing for them. It was something important. This past month they had just been… breaking away from each other.

As she threw her arms around him, Kendall gently but firmly pushed her away from him. She looked up at him, confused.

"Camille, I can't do this any more. And neither can you," Kendall said.

"What?" Camille asked in shock.

"You know what I mean, I know you do. We've been drifting apart this past month. We need to move on and find new people," Kendall told her.

"Kendall, you're not serious," Camille said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I am, Camille. I'm sorry," Kendall said.

He turned and walked away, not looking back. This was a break away for both of them and he knew it. He had done the right thing, no matter how much it hurt.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Please review! And check out Kaywells Moments.**


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

**A/N: Hm, not so sure how to go about this, but I'll take a shot in the dark. Haha, get it? Um…I'll stop talking now.**

**Pairing: Kendall/Jo **

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Sadness**

Jo Taylor stood nest to her friends in the cemetery, crying her eyes out, her hand on her stomach. She felt safe in the arms of her husband's best friend. James was gently rubbing her back and Camille held onto her hand tightly. Carlos and Logan stood on the other side with sad eyes.

**Kendall Knight**

26 years old.

Time of death: 11:54 P.M. on October 4, 2016

Cause of death: Drunk Driver caused the car to crash. Mr. Knight had been driving home after a long night of rehearsing with his fellow band members of Big Time Rush when the car was hit.

He left behind best friends James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Henderson and Logan's fiancée`, Camille Sanders. His sister, Katie Knight, at the age of nineteen was away at college when the accident occurred. Mrs. Casey Knight, Kendall's mother, also survives. The singer also left behind his wife, Jo Taylor-Knight, who is 5 months expecting.

That was what the obituary had said. Nothing about how considerate and great her husband had been. She missed him so much and it had just happened three days ago.

As she watched the priest say prayers over Kendall's coffin and dirt being shoveled onto, her tears started to slow down. She knew in time that she would be with her husband again in Heaven.

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked it. I know it's short and sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but please review.**


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

**A/N: Alright, um, I think this is going to make sense if you read it carefully, so enjoy.**

**Pairing: Kendall/Jo**

**Rating: K+**

Jo Taylor was happily walking to apartment 2J to see her boyfriend, Kendall Knight. She loved him to pieces, but something in her gut made her nervous about tonight. She knocked on the door and smiled when Kendall opened the door and invited her in. Everyone was going out that night, so the two had decided to watch movies in the apartment.

She watched from the orange couch as Kendall popped in her favorite movie, _The Last Song_, before sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Halfway through the movie, Jo was comfortably nestled underneath Kendall's arm and sighed in contentment as he gently stroked her hair. She laughed when she looked over at him to see him completely entranced by the movie. She recalled him telling her he didn't like chic flicks.

"What?" Kendall asked as he obliviously turned to her when he heard her laugh.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jo tried to say with a straight face before she burst out laughing again.

"What?" Kendall asked again as a smile started to from on his face when he heard her laughing again. He knew a lot of people said they were the most romantic couple and he was starting to believe it.

"I thought you said you hated chic flicks," Jo giggled.

"Well, maybe, I, I like this…one," Kendall replied haltingly.

"Of course you do," Jo said sarcastically.

Suddenly, she noticed Kendall looking at her and felt his hands snake around her waist. She knew he had girlfriends before, but he was her first boyfriend and she was nervous. She shivered pleasantly as he pulled her closer to him before kissing her on the lips softly.

"Jo, I love you," Kendall murmured into her hair before pulling back again and looking at her. Jo was didn't know what to think. She had always heard stories of guys who tried to turn a simple, sweet kiss into a full blown make-out session and she was surely not ready for that.

"That was…nice," she whispered to him nervously.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Kendall instantly asked her, detecting the nervousness in her voice. While he waited for her answer, he pecked her on the lips again before returning to his normal position with his arm around her.

"Nothing, Kendall," Jo smiled at him as they continued to watch the movie. She had a feeling they would be together a while and was grateful that he had respected her innocence.

**A/N: Big Time Update Party! Happy B-day Kendall! So, did you guys like it? Honestly, I didn't, but hey maybe you guys did. Make me happy and review. Thanks. Oh and story not updated today will be by the weekend.**


	9. Drive

**Drive**

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in awhile/ Happy Holidays in case I don't update again before Saturday! **

**Pairing: There's not really a romance one, but there's Kendall/Katie sibling relationship.**

**Rating: K**

Katie Knight was bouncing up and down excitedly in the front passenger seat of her brother's car. Mrs. Knight had let Kendall take her out to practice driving today and she couldn't wait. Kendall always made things so fun and easy for her.

Katie turned to look at Kendall confusedly as he passed the parking lot where they were going to switch and she was going to pull out from.

"Uh, Kendall? Katie asked.

"Yes, baby sister?" Kendall replied, using his pet name for her. His eyes were focused on the road in front of him as he answered.

"You passed the parking lot," Katie pointed out to her older brother.

"I did?" Kendall pretended to ask. The truth was, he was scared of her growing up. First, her…girl problems, then her first kiss, and now she wanted to start driving? This was tearing him apart inside at the thought that she didn't need him anymore. She didn't need her big brother anymore.

"Yes, you did," Katie stated, causing Kendall to make a U-turn and start driving back to the lot.

Katie watched Kendall's face carefully and thought she detected sadness as he turned into the square.

"Kendall, what's wrong? I know you passed the turn without thinking," Katie questioned as he parked.

"Nothing, Katie. You're just…growing up and you don't need me anymore," Kendall sighed heavily as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Kendall, you're my big brother. I'm never going to stop needing you and you know that. I mean, who's going to grill my boyfriends every chance he gets? I'll never stop needing you, Kendall," Katie told her bother sincerely.

Kendall smiled as he gripped the keys in his hand. It was time to let Katie drive.

**A/N: Man, my endings are getting really cheesy, but hopefully, you guys like them and will review. Again, Happy Holidays. I hope everyone gets what they want for Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate.**


	10. Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

**A/N: Alright, I'm not sure how to do this, but I think it's going to be James/Jo**

James Diamond was pacing worriedly in the hospital. His wife, Jo, had to have an emergency C-section and he had let Mrs. Knight go in because he knew Jo needed a woman to be with her at the moment.

He couldn't stop pacing, though! Kendall, Katie, Carlos, and Logan were playing poker using two chairs as a table. Stephanie, Camille, and Natalie, Kendall's wife, were talking animatedly about how much fun it was going to be to have a new baby around.

James didn't know how they could be so calm. He was freaking out! It had been what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been fifteen. But wouldn't fifteen minutes be enough time? This was killing him!

Suddenly, the poor doctor who had been sent out to inform everyone on what was happening was tackled by James, who bombarded him with questions. The doctor chuckled as he set his hand on James's shoulder.

"Mr. Diamond, calm down!" Your wife and daughter are fine. You may go see them if you like. Room 22," the doctor smiled before walking away and Logan yelled out a thanks to him as James made a beeline for the aforementioned room.

He rapped lightly on the door and slipped into the room, where he saw his gorgeous wife smiling as she held his healthy baby girl. He could finally breathe normally again.

**A/N: So, I didn't want to make it tragic, so this is what you get. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	11. Memory

**Memory**

**A/N: So, I think this is kind of sad and it's not a pairing, but please enjoy and review. And let's pretend Mrs. Knight is now 67-years old, k?**

30-year-old Kendall Knight hit the end button on phone to end the call and looked around at all the faces in front of him. Big Time Rush, their wives, and Katie and Mrs. Knight had all bought a house in L.A. and lived together. All ten of them lived together until that one phone call left the house to only be filled with nine.

Mrs. Knight had been in the L.A. hospital for three weeks now. Last week she had been on what seemed like the road to recovery, but everyone in the Big Time Rush household now knew what the calm before the storm meant. She would have had to live in a nursing home on a ventilator for the rest of her life and Katie and Kendall knew she wouldn't want that, so decided to take her off the ventilator that morning. James and Rachel had been brining Kendall and Katie little things to snack on and Carlos and Stephanie had tried to make them laugh. Logan and Camille had just sat with them, knowing what it was like. Jo had been there with Kendall until eight 'o' clock when James took her home. All of them had been throughout the day, Katie and Kendall never leaving. The two had been there since seven 'o' clock in the morning, which was incredibly early for Kendall, and they had left at nine 'o' clock. Now, twenty minutes later, they got the call that she had passed away. Just like a mother to wait until her children were gone to do something.

Kendall remembered the time she had spied on his and Jo's first kiss and went it went over one minute, she had poured a bucket of ice water on them, causing a water balloon fight to ensue with Carlos's stash of emergency water balloons. Thank goodness Mr. Bitters hadn't found out about that.

Katie remembered the time Mrs. Knight had agreed to help her bake a cake for Kendall and they had almost caught the apartment on fire, having to yet again use Carlos's emergency water balloons. Maybe the balloons weren't such a bad idea.

Everyone in the living room was stunned into silence by the shock and grief, but each of them also had a very special memory of Mrs. Knight that they would hold with them forever.

**A/N: Alright, I'm not sure how this came out, but please no flame son this chapter because this is how my grandmother died and it took a lot for me to actually decide to post it after writing it. Review please!**


	12. Insanity

**Insanity**

**A/N: Alright, I honestly have no clue how to write this one, but I'll give it a shot. And I don't think there's a pairing in it.**

Carlos Garcia loved taking risks, as everyone could tell by all the dangerous stunts he did. It was just part of his fun-loving, adventurous nature. He loved making up stunts he could do, like making his own rocket skates to jump the Palm Woods pool, or the shopping cart catapult Kelly had somehow found. He still had no idea how she figured out where he had hidden it. Was the roof really that obvious of a hiding place?

Anyway, all of Carlos's friends thought he was a little bit insane, even the Logan the braniac. Katie and Kendall, of course, loved his little stunts, especially Katie as she was always trying to find a loophole when her brother said she couldn't try it. James liked to watch from a distance, not wanting his hair to be messed up. Good old James. Logan watched from behind his fingers, as he always covered his eyes and peered out cautiously, afraid something was going to go wrong.

Carlos knew everyone thought he was just being entertaining with his stunts and pranks, but Carlos himself knew one thing. He never did anything without at least an ounce of insanity.

**A/N: So, I'm sorry it's really short and I haven't updated in a while, but I honestly had no clue how to write this one.**


	13. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

**A/N: Not so sure how to go about this one, but I'll give it a go!**

Jo Taylor's father had died when she was sixteen…that was six months ago. After that horrible misfortune, Jo moved out to the Palm Woods hotel in Los Angeles with her mother. Her mother, however, was at home a total of five days a month because of business. But, Jo had met Kendall a few weeks after she moved there.

Well, actually she met him the day she got there when he and his friends were fawning over her and had sung her a song. But she had told them she had a boyfriend. A while later, Kendall wanted to hang out as 'just friends,' but his little sister had found out that she didn't really have a boyfriend when she was talking to her mother on the phone.

So, anyway, after that they had gone out on a real date and everything had gone up from there. Jo felt something when she was with Kendall and she knew it was real. He helped through her depression after the death of her father. And he had convinced her to come out of the gym when her grandmother had died.

Kendall Knight was Jo's rock. Some say it was a misfortune that caused Jo to move to Los Angeles, and it was. But, the misfortune helped her find a great fortune..

**A/N: So, I know that was cheesy, but please review! **


	14. Smile

**Smile**

**A/N: Obviously another Kendall/Jo! Here it goes!**

A lot of things make Jo Taylor happy. Puppies that waddled around with their little roly poly bodies and ran into your legs made her happy. Seeing beautiful rainbows appear after a terrible thunderstorm made her happy. Hanging out by the pool with her friends made her happy. Going to work on the set of New Town High every day made her happy. Watching Katie pull pranks on people in the Palm Woods made her happy. Listening to her favorite music made her happy. A lot of things make Jo happy. It would take forever to name them all.

A lot of things make Jo Taylor laugh. Funny television shows and movies made her laugh. Watching Carlos fall into the pool made her laugh. Watching Logan get slapped by Camille made her laugh. Listening to Carlos's insanely funny stories made her laugh. Seeing Jett get what's coming to him made her laugh. Watching cute animals do silly things made her laugh. Seeing Gustavo being three people at prom made her laugh. Seeing Buddha Bob in a wig impersonating her made her laugh. A lot of things make Jo laugh and again, it would take too long to name them all.

Many things make Jo Taylor laugh and make Jo Taylor happy, but only one thing makes her smile. That one thing is Kendall Knight.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neither? Let me know! Please review!**


	15. Silence

**Silence**

**A/N: This one revolves around Logan's and Carlos's friendship!**

"Carlos! Can't you just shut up for once in your life?" Logan screamed at his helmet-wearing friend. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was telling himself not to yell at his sensitive friend, but now that he had started, he couldn't stop. He had had it up to here with Carlos's annoying antics and silly questions. He just wanted one day of peace and quiet! Was that so much to ask? "Just stop with the crazy stunts and silly, stupid questions and just shut up!" Logan continued to yell before turning on his heel and slamming the door to the room he shared with Kendall.

Carlos watched Logan go as some tears sprang to his eyes. He turned and walked out of the apartment, crestfallen. Maybe Logan was right. Maybe he did need to shut up.

A couple of hours later, Logan had calmed himself down considerably. He was currently on the orange couch, reading a book on his Kindle about a boy who had been kidnapped and didn't know his girlfriend was one of the ninjas trying to rescue him. As he turned the page, he fully expected to hear Carlos coming down the swirl-y slide and shouting 'Swirl-y!" However, it was silent. As he turned the next page a minute later, he expected to hear a crash coming from somewhere in the apartment as Carlos's stunt failed. Again, it was silent. As he turned the next page, he was absolutely, one hundred percent positive that Carlos would pop up and ask him a silly question. Nothing but silence could be heard. As long as Logan had lived, he had never heard silence this loud. It was deafening and it was closing in on him. He was wrong. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Carlos, he was just fed up. But now, when he heard the bone-crushing silence in the room, he knew it was wrong. He turned off his Kindle and jumped up before rushing out of the apartment to find his fun-loving friend.

As Logan ran out of the elevator, he ran head-on into Carlos.

"Carlos!" Logan cried. "I'm so sorry! I should have never yelled at you. I was just fed up because I was trying to finish my book report. It's just not the same without all the noise you make in the apartment. I can't take the silence. I mean, sure I want quiet sometimes, but life in apartment 2J just wouldn't be the same without your childish antics, crazy stunts, or questions. I'm sorry."

Carlos smiled.

"It's alright, Logan. I guess I did go a little too far with some of the things I was doing. How about this? Let's go up to the apartment and you pick out a book for me to read while you read?" Carlos suggested.

"No, I insist on doing a crazy stunt with you," Logan said as he ran after Carlos.

"No, Logie, I insist we read," Carlos retorted.

"Don't start with me Carlos!" Logan laughed. There was obviously no silence in the Palm Woods lobby, which annoyed Mr. Bitters, but was just the way Logan wanted it.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review!**


	16. Questioning

**Questioning**

**A/N: Alright, so I'm not quite sure how to do this one, but I'm in the mood something cute that isn't romance, so this is going to be a Kendall/Katie brother/sister one. Hope you like it!  
_**

Five-year-old Katie Knight stomped angrily out of her room. She wasn't really angry at anyone, but she was more frustrated at the book she was reading. Logan had taught her how to read a year ago and she was in love with it now. Bored and not wanting to read any of her own books, she had snuck into her mother's room and took one. She had been attempting to read it, but she understood none of it!

As Katie huffed into the kitchen, Kendall looked up from the hockey magazine he was flipping through.

"What's wrong, Katie?" he asked as he set the magazine down and stared at her.

"Kendall, this book is so confusing!" Katie cried as she threw the book down on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. Kendall bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He jumped off the stool he was sitting on and walked over to the little girl. He picked up the book and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, maybe I can help," he smiled at her as her eyes lit up and pulled her into the living room and onto the couch. Katie snuggled up next to him as he held the book in his hands. "Now, what part confused you?" Katie grabbed the book out of his hands, flipped to a page in the middle of the book, and pointed.

"How come the lady keeps moaning? And why is the man making sure no one is outside the apartment? And why are they locking the door? And why are they kissing so much?" Katie questioned. Kendall frowned, unsure, before looking down and reading the excerpt she had pointed out. As his eyes reached the middle of the page, he gasped and slammed the book shut. Why was Katie reading this? Then he looked at the cover and realized it was one of his mother's books.

"K-Katie, why are you reading this book?" he asked her shakily, trying to change the subject.

"I was bored. But why do-" Katie started questioning him about the book again and Kendall plastered a fake smile on his face when he was freaking out on the inside.

"Katie! Why don't we forget about the book and go play in the pool?" Kendall asked joyfully, trying to change the subject and make her forget about what she had been reading. He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Okay Kendall!" Katie cried before running into her room to get changed. Kendall sighed in relief as he glanced back down at the book. He heard Katie yell to hurry up and walked into his room after putting the book back on Mrs. Knight's shelf.

**A/N: So, did that make any sense? I hope it did. Please review! And I think I'll be updating this story when I have writer's block, but maybe more often.**


	17. Author's Note, Please Read

**A/N: iHi readers! I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I've got so many new ideas and I don't like having all these unfinished stories, so I'm going to mark this as complete and on HIATUS but I may still post when I have writers' block. Thank you so much for all the support, and I'm sorry.**

**Bballgirl22**


End file.
